


Take That Body Downtown

by RainingKlisses (StarsFleet)



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:25:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsFleet/pseuds/RainingKlisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine Anderson dreams about the beautiful singer Kurt Hummel, and all the things he wants to do to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take That Body Downtown

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here is a lovely Klaine drabble I wrote that works best with Video Games by Lana Del Rey played in the background, there is a link when you should start to play it, but be sure to open it in a new tab (:

 

It was dark in the club, and smoke wafted out of every backlit corner, creating exactly the atmosphere Blaine imagined a strip club would look like. It was strange, though, the place doubled as a regular, stripper free restaurant during the day, complete with live entertainment.

 

Blaine guess he could see the appeal, however, at least for his brother Cooper's bachelor party. He could very easily tell his fiancé, Layla, that he was going to a respectable restaurant during the day, and then easily 'stay late' and catch the first couple shows of the night.

 

"Hey, baby bro, we're almost to the good part," Cooper Anderson murmured, sliding into the booth next to him.

 

Blaine smirked.

 

"Okay, I've explained many times, that girls taking off their clothes on stage- it doesn't appeal to me in the slightest."

 

"Right.. right.. the whole 'homosexual' thing. Forgot. My bad."

 

Blaine laughed, shoving him playfully on the shoulder. "Go ahead, your friends are waiting," he pointed towards a group of excited looking guys hollering and high fiving and motioning for Cooper to come over.

 

"Right. Well. See you later."

 

And so Blaine lost himself in the misty air and the slow lights and the performers, downing a few drinks as to make it through the night.

 

"And next, we have Kurt Hummel, our last clothed performer of the night," the emcee announced, getting a few laughs from the audience.

 

His vision hazy from the alcohol, his hand cradling his cheek as he slumped over, Blaine sighed, happy that the night was at least somewhat over. He shifted his gaze up.

 

Wow.

 

Just, wow.

 

What caught him first was his legs.

 

Long, defined, toned, perfect, Blaine could go on for hours, describing the way they stood upright, holding up a torso home to a slim chest and a buttoned up shirt, the top few left open, revealing a pale, but probably chiselled upper body.

 

He was strikingly beautiful.

 

"Hi, I'm Kurt," his voice was soft like earl grey tea, Blaine thought, "and I'm going to be singing Video Games by the lovely Lana Del Rey."

 

Blaine instantly sat upright. That was one of his favourite songs.

 

[The beginning piano chords started to play,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cE6wxDqdOV0) and Blaine's eyes stayed glued to his prominent features, lips full and pink, eyes blue even  in the dim light.

 

                      _Swinging in my backyard,_

_Pull up in your fast car,_

_Whistling my name,_

 

Blaine almost choked on his drink.

 

Dear Lord.

 

His voice was the most angelic sound to reach his ears. He cleared his throat, staring unabashedly.

 

                      _Open up a beer_

_And you say,_

_"Get over here_

_And play a video game."_

 

His voice, sweet and sensual, brought all the blood in Blaine's body straight to his cock.

 

"Jesus Christ," he whispered, crossing his legs instantly. He pressed his palm into his crotch, biting down on his lip. He looked over at Cooper's group of friends. They didn't seem to notice.

 

Cautiously, he looked up, a blush tinting his cheeks.

 

The guy, Kurt, Blaine remembered, turned to face his general direction, and then, to his horror, made direct eye contact.

 

_I'm in his favourite sundress,_

_Watching me get undressed,_

_Take that body downtown,_

 

Kurt kept his gaze, going seductively low, giving Blaine a smirk, and then, he winked.

 

Blaine felt his erection press up against his palm, and the alcohol swam in his mind, behind his eyes, and suddenly, his eyelids felt much too heavy.

 

He closed his eyes, humming in content as visions of Kurt and Kurt's legs and Kurt's waist and whatever's under Kurt's clothes-

 

                        _I say, "You the bestest,"_

_Lean in for a big kiss,_

_Put his favourite perfume on,_

_Go play a video game._

 

And suddenly, everyone else in the club disappeared; it was just Blaine and Kurt, all to themselves.

 

Kurt sucked on the skin below Blaine's collarbone, leaving what Blaine imagined to be a hickey  as beautiful as the boy giving it.

 

"Kurt, fuck, Jesus Christ," Blaine slipped his hands around Kurt's waist, bringing him close, moving his leg in between Kurt's, feeling his cock tight against the fabric of his skinny jeans.

 

_Singin' in the old bars,_

_Swinging with the old stars,_

_Livin' for the fame_

 

"Mmmm..." Blaine hummed, as his back met a wall, Kurt pressed flush against him. He reached around, his spread out palms finding the taller boy's ass, and squeezing tight.

 

"Blaine," his name sounded more sensual as he'd ever heard it; right then on the exhale from Kurt's mouth, out on the tip of Kurt's tongue, it was downright wanton.

 

“Blaine,” Kurt whispered, before sucking on his earlobe, bring the skin in and out in and out in and out of his lips. “I want you to fuck me.”

 

If Blaine wasn’t hard before, he was full on now, panting against Kurt’s porcelain skin, pulling him closer and closer, because enough friction just wasn’t enough.

 

_Kissin’ in the blue dark,_

_Playin’ pool and wild darts,_

_Video games_

 

“I want you to turn me around,” Kurt breathed, licking a strip of skin up his neck, sucking and biting every few centimeters. “Undress me,” he ran his hands up Blaine’s torso, hands moving past his thin t-shirt, playing with the sparse curly hairs down his chest, “and then I want you to let me suck you off,” he let his fingers play with Blaine’s nipples, tight pink buds, through the thin fabric of his t shirt, “and then you bettter fuck me so hard, I can’t walk the next day.”

 

_He holds me in his big arms_

_Drunk and I am seeing stars_

_This is all I think of._

 

“Jesus Christ, Kurt, holy shit,” Blaine panted, reaching for Kurt’s shirt, ripping all the buttons off at once. “So hot,” he said, eyes raking up and down his now bare chest, toned, but flat, soft and pale.

 

Blaine dropped to his knees, eyes shifting up as he held Kurt’s waist in place. He nuzzled in between Kurt’s thighs, eliciting a moan from the taller boy, and then, feeling encouraged, he caught his pants zipper between his front teeth, and pulled down, eyes wide as he looked up.

 

_Watching all our friends fall_

_In and out of Old Paul’s_

_This is my idea of fun_

_Playin’ video games_

 

“God, you’re so gorgeous,” Blaine groaned, pulling his pants and his boxers down to his ankles in one fluid motion, mouth watering at the sight of Kurt’s pretty, leaking cock, hard and long. “Let me suck you,” Blaine kissed up Kurt’s thighs slowly, working his way up, “Please, Kurt, please, I wanna taste you,” he murmured into his skin, sucking his way up Kurt’s thighs, before giving the tip of his erection a kiss.

 

_It’s you,_

_It’s you,_

_It’s all for you_

_Everything I do,_

 

“Yes, please,” Kurt whispered, head falling back, eyes fluttering shut with pleasure.

 

Blaine sank down on him, taking all of him in at once, swallowing him down to the base, brushing his cheek against Kurt’s finely trimmed hairs. Kurt let out the most downright sinful noise, voice choked from lust.

 

Blaine felt Kurt’s long, spider like fingers tangle into his hair, grabbing onto curls and pulling him onto more and more of him.

 

_I tell you all the time,_

_Heaven is a place on Earth with you_

_Tell me all the things you want to do_

Blaine bobbed his head up and down, eyes shut, lashes fanning out from his lids. He hummed around him, smirking when Kurt bucked into his mouth, swearing loudly. He swallowed, sucking in his cheeks and swirling his tongue, breathing hot and heavy onto Kurt’s beautifully flushed cock.

 

_I heard that you like the bad guys_

_Honey, is that true?_

_It’s better than I ever even knew,_

_They say the world was built for two_

 

“I’m- I’m gonna come, Blaine,” Kurt stuttered, finally fucking unravelled by the beauty of Blaine’s mouth, head lolled back in pure pleasure. Blaine just nodded around him, tongue trying to please Kurt all the ways he knew how, until he felt his entire body go rigid, Kurt’s hand going still in his hair, and then he was gone.

 

_Only worth living if somebody_

_Is loving you_

_Baby now you do_

 

Thick ropes of come swam down Blaine’s throat, tasting sweet on his tongue. He swallowed, smiling as he licked up the side of -

 

“Blaine!”

 

He jolted upright, eyes wide. Cooper stood in front of him.

 

“Jeez, you fell asleep, and missed all the good stuff!”

 

“What- how long was I..?” 

 

Cooper laughed, “almost an hour. Now come on, our ride’s here. You’re obviously not driving,” he said, gesturing to the three martinis on his table.

 

Blaine smiled, trying to ignore his hard on as best he could. “Right. I’ll be right there.”

 

Cooper nodded, and left, presumably to get into an intense discussion on the best ‘performer’ of the night’ with all of his buddies before they went their separate ways. 

 

Blaine ran his fingers through his hair. Was everything a dream? Did Kurt even perform?

 

His question was answered as the very man himself, in more casual attire, walked past him, not looking at him twice.

 

“Hey! Wait!” He shouted, and midstep, Kurt turned, eyebrows raised.

 

  
“Um,” Blaine started, hoping his erection wasn’t too noticeable when he stood, “You did really well tonight.” 

 

Kurt laughed, a beautiful sound Blaine desperately wanted to hear again. “You seemed like you really liked it, seeing as you feel asleep halfway through.”

 

Blaine blushed a violent red, stammering out a response, “Yeah- sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

 

“It’s fine. I should have just taken the compliment. Thank you,” Kurt smiled politely and started to walk away.

 

“Wait!” Blaine shouted. Kurt sighed, smiling at him as he turned back around. “Do you maybe want to get something to eat sometime?”

 

Kurt smirked.

 

“Sounds good. I’m here tomorrow at four.” Blaine let out a sigh of relief. “Oh, and my name’s Kurt.”

 

Blaine grinned back. “Blaine.”

 

Kurt came close to him, as if he were about to kiss him, and then looked down at the bulge in Blaine’s pants.

 

“And also? It’s more obvious than you think.”

 

~fin~


End file.
